


Stereotypes

by NorthoftheNorth



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 22:35:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18353099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthoftheNorth/pseuds/NorthoftheNorth
Summary: It had started with Germany suggesting/ordering everyone to try out his idea, then Switzerland had backed him up, and it ended with Canada opening up the door for his brother to come inside his house after he'd dismantled various anti-Alfred software all in the name of peace.





	Stereotypes

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes I try to be funny. It doesn't always work.

There's always that one awkward moment that you get when you realize that things are going a little too well, and then, like fate is trying to mock you for thinking that, everything suddenly turns to chaos and you think to yourself that you were probably the reason for it. That was what had happened to Mathew Williams, aka Canada, about a few hours ago.

The he'd had to suffer through exactly twenty-three minutes of the other "grown-up" nations around him acting like colonies before Germany became so fed up with it that he decided that his usual method of shocking everyone into silence with his own yelling just didn't cut it anymore.

That was when Germany had suggested (*coughorderedcough*) everyone to do his little grand idea. Then Switzerland had backed him up and no one really wanted to go against the Gun Guy. Everyone had agreed to do his stereotype-dispelling idea. And the meeting had finished exactly three minutes after Germany had stood up to voice his opinion and a few seconds after Switzerland had stood up to second it with all the countries in their nearby vicinity shaking like leaves being chased by a snow blower.

Now that everyone had gone home to prepare, Mathew stopped to ponder what had happened, and the consequences that he would face now that he too had agreed to it.

Germany had said that to foster world peace between everyone and to dispel the stereotypes that were creating rifts between the Nation's relationships with each other, everyone would have to pair up and invite their fellow nation partner over and act out for them all the stereotypes for their country to show them the difference between reality and the rumours that kept getting spread around. Each nation would have one week to do it in, and then they would go to their partner's house where that nation would do the same thing that they had, act out their own stereotypes. At the end of the two weeks, the two nations would discuss with each other what had happened and would prepare a report for the next world meeting happening two weeks after that on their reactions and insights into what had transpired. Then Germany had glared at everyone in the room and growled out that he expected everyone to have a "satisfactory report to present during their meeting next month", Switzerland had "encouraged" everyone to join, and now Canada had to invite America over.

Wait a minute, that meant he had to uninstall the locks on his door he'd built to keep his twin brother away. Shoot, those had taken forever to encode with voice recognition software and everything.

This peace thing probably also meant he had to deactivate the booby traps too. Great, and he'd only just passed his second year anniversary of having his home completely Alfred free too. There went that accomplishment.

Mathew sighed, and had a second realization. His feeling that the chaos had come down around him earlier had been a lie, Alfred in his home would be the real chaotic thing.

Of course the phone had then started to ring as he was banging his head against the wall.

His cellphone proudly displayed a well-known number to him along its screen. Green to accept, or red to deny? He kind of had to choose green, didn't he? Stupid Alfred, you can't even let a person bang their head against the wall in peace for a minute, can you?

"Hello?"

"Mattie! My place or yours? Wait, never mind, I'm already on my way to your place." Alfred said before he hung up, leaving Mathew to stare at his phone curiously.

"Um, didn't we agree we would be going to my place first?" Canada asked looking to his pet polar bear, Kumajirou, for help.

"Who are you?"

Oh, right, the bear was useless in the intelligence section of its brain.  
________________________________________  
Two hours later, Canada was opening up the door for his “brother” (of sorts) to come inside.

'I'll just need to make sure America doesn't look into that one closet where I stuffed all my self-defence equipment into as fast as I could,' Canada thought distractedly as he led the way to the kitchen to make waffles. No, wait, pancakes, that was it. That was what he was supposed to make. Well, at least drinks had been easy enough to get. It actually hadn’t been out of character for him to order up and grab some Timmies to go along with their breakfast. There were at least five Tim Hortons just down the street, so it was the work of 5 minutes to go and get some. That stereotype of Canadians loving their Tim Hortons coffee and other assorted goods was very much true. And Alfred’s precious Starbucks can go suck it.   
________________________________________  
......................................................................................................................................................................................................  
*Later*  
......................................................................................................................................................................................................

"So," America said and shot a grin at Canada. "I guess it's my turn now." Canada's frown was momentary and fleeting, barely there. But America still noticed it. His grin got wider, turning into a proper smile. "You ready for me to act like a jerk?" He asked teasingly.

"But, aren't you always?" Mathew asked back musingly.

"Hey!"

Canada snapped his arm out in front of his face to and looked at his watch. "Oh, look at the time. We'd better get going then. It's all your turn now." He said as he hurried out the door. Slamming the door behind himself.

America nodded to himself and hurried after his brother. "Yep, yep. Can't be late for my turn, now can we? Wait a minute. Germany gave us to do this project in. It's only been what-a day? Dude, c'mon, get back here!" Alfred ran again to catch up to his brother again, the little speed-walker.

"Hmm? What was that, Alfred?" Mathew asked as he heard his brother come up beside him.

"How can we possibly be late for my turn-hey! Don't ignore me, Mattie."

"Huh, I don't know, Alfie. I just had a feeling that we need to get going right then."

Alfred glared at him, but Mathew kept smiling facing forward. Then he shot Alfred a quick grin and winked.

"Uh-huh." Alfred grunted, unconvinced.

Mathew hummed. Then he stopped with the facade, dropping his unconcerned smiling and turned to his brother, enveloping him in a warm hug.

"I'm sorry, Alfie, I just had to. That was the last stereotype, I promise."

Alfred looked stunned, then nodded dumbfounded with growing awareness of what had just happened. "Oh, yeah, passive aggressiveness. Right."

The rest of their trip to the airport was uneventful. Mostly.

**Author's Note:**

> Should I continue? 
> 
> Now I know that I am not the only Canadian that eats pancakes very rarely. I don't think anyone at my school eats pancakes either besides on Friday mornings when my school serves them in the canteen. But, at home? No, none of us eat it at home. Well, except for that one time I had it at my friend's place in the past year, and that one time last week, and then there was that other time in January, but it really is not all that often. Excluding pancake day, I've had three pancake breakfasts in the past two months. That's not a lot. There's probably some ultra-traditionalist Canadians out there who will keep holding on to their pancake making; but not every Canadian eats pancakes for breakfast every day. At least, I'm pretty sure of that...


End file.
